You Found Me
by aca-avenger
Summary: A series of Callie/Arizona one-shots inspired by "The Fray"'s self-titled album showing how they are growing as a couple told in both Callie's and Arizona's point of view. Their love, dreams, mistakes and losses.
1. Syndicate

You Found Me

Disclaimer: I of course own nothing besides my own ideas, everything else is the amazingly creative Shonda's doing or The Fray's beautiful lyrics.

This is going to be a set of one shots set to The Fray's self-titled album. This idea wouldn't leave my head one day so I just decided to run with it. This one's written in both of Arizona's and Callie's POV, Arizona's is written in normal font and _Callie's is in italics._ This is a missing moment from episode 5.19. Hope you enjoy! =D

One. Syndicate

"Baby close your eyes, don't open 'til the morning light,  
Baby don't forget, we haven't lost it all yet."  
- Syndicate, The Fray

"What happened?" I ask Calliope as she takes everything in.

"He gave me an ultimatum. Go back to Miami with him or he'll cut me off." She swallows audibly. "So I cut _him_ off. I cut _him_ off." I can see the pain in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I already know the answer but I ask anyway.

"No, I don't think, yea, umm, no." The tears are now forming in her eyes.

I instinctually take her in my arms. I can feel her tears on my shoulder as I stroke her hair trying to calm her. I can hear her sobs. I can feel her pain; I hate seeing her upset.

I lift her face off my shoulder and smile at her. "It's okay. We can go back to your place and curl up in bed and go to sleep. Sound like a good plan?" I keep smiling through the pain.

"Okay, can we do that now?" She says through her sobbing. I could see a slight flicker of happiness in her eyes but it was soon gone.

"Sure, Calliope. We can go as soon as we get changed. Do you want me to meet you in the lobby or I can come with you if you'd like?"

"No, it's okay. I'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes." Calliope unwrapped her arms from around my neck and starts for the door.

She doesn't make it two feet away before I grab her hand and pull her close to me. "I'm proud of you." I say with a smile as I let go of her hand. She returns the smile and I can see the happiness in her eyes and it doesn't disappear instantly, it twinkles as I kiss her forehead before she makes her way out the door.

Once I'm sure she's gone my eyes well up with the tear I've been holding back. It was true. I was proud of her. She wasn't the newborn I thought she was; she was an amazing, beautiful, caring, strong woman. In the few weeks I've known her she's evolved from this woman who was afraid of the world and of being hurt but now, now she was able to stand up to her own father and stand up for herself. I was extremely proud of her for that considering I know how hard it is to stand up to your parents and tell them about yourself.

* * *

_As I entered my apartment I feel Arizona's hand on the small of my back guiding me. I smile slightly at her touch. I throw my keys on the counter while Arizona locks the door. Thankfully Christina was on call tonight._

"_How about we get into something more comfortable and curl up in bed?" Arizona asks, I know she's trying to cheer me up. _

"_Yeah, sure." I reply lifelessly; I'm tired of keeping up appearances. It kits me all over again, my eyes start to fill with tears again._

"_Hey, hey, it's okay." I feel Arizona's hand on my own. "After you we get changed we can talk if you want. I'm not going anywhere." _

"_I'd like that." my voice is now more lively because I know talking to her about it will make me feel so much better._

_Without letting go of her hand I lead her to the bedroom and head for my dresser. I let go of her hand and pull out my favorite pyjama pants and an old t-shirt for me and a pair of sweatpants Arizona had left here and my old college sweatshirt that I know she loves for her. _

_After getting change we crawl into bed and I feel Arizona's arm wrap around my waist. I can't help but pull myself closer to her. _

"_I can't believe I did that." are the first words to come out of my mouth._

"_It was very brave of you, Calliope. I could tell how much your father means to you." she whispers softly as if she was trying not to wake me._

"_He's supported me my entire life. I didn't even have to pay for med school." The tears are starting to well up in my eyes again. "He didn't want me to worry about anything. He just wanted me to think about being a good doctor. How can someone who's supported me my whole life act this way, my own father?" _

"_I know, I know. But sometimes they come around. It's a shock to him, like I said earlier you've been with men your entire life but things change. And change is good. You have to wait for him to see it that way." I can hear the concern in Arizona's voice now._

"_But some don't, right?" I didn't want to have to face this but I knew I had to. "What if he never speaks to me again?"_

"_Most of the time they do, Calliope. They realize that the times have changed and that their children can be out and still are happy. Just focus on that okay?"_

"_It's like Erica all over again only a hundred times more personal I mean he's my father." I pick up Arizona's hand that is around my waist. I can help but start to play with her fingers. I need something to distract me._

"_I know it's hard. I know. It'll get better."_

"_You don't know that! Every single time I try to be myself around somebody or I try to do something for myself I get bit in the ass for it." I snap. The words shoot out of my mouth before I can stop myself. _

_I throw Arizona's arms off me and jump out of the bed in frustration. The tears continue and the sobbing starts, "I'm sorry." I manage to spit out through my sobs. _

_I run to the bathroom slamming the door behind me. I have to run from her, before I ruin her. She's perfect and I can't taint her with my wallowing. I just can't. I lean up against the sink and try to stop sobbing but I can't; the tears and erratic breaths keeping coming._

_I hear a strong knock. I don't even get a chance to tell Arizona to go away before I hear the squeak of the door. "Arizona. I'm" I don't get to finish my sentence before she cuts me off._

"_Calliope." I turn around to find her only two feet behind me with a comforting smile on her face, just once glance is enough to bring my sobbing to halt. "It's okay, there's no need to say you're sorry." _

_She takes my hand and tries to lead me back to bed. My resistance falters and I follow her. As we lie back down in bed there is a silence filling the room until Arizona breaks it. _

"_I'm proud of you for being yourself. I know you. I know that you try to push everyone away when you're upset. But you're not pushing me away because I'm not going anywhere. I can promise you that." Arizona places a kiss on my temple to seal her promise whilst pulling me into a comforting hug._

_I can't believe how lucky I am. What did I do to deserve this breath taking, compassionate, woman who likes me for me? _

"_There is a need for me to say I'm sorry and I am, I truly am sorry. I definitely shouldn't have snapped at you like that, after everything you've done for me I don't even know how I could have that to you." I apologize as I roll over to face Arizona "But I can't help but try and push you away. I don't want to get so close then miss by a quarter of an inch. I don't want to get to involved and then get my already shattered heart broken into even smaller pieces."_

"_I understand, but you have to trust me. If you let me, I'll hold your heart in my hands and protect it with everything I have. Don't worry about anything, not tonight. Just close your eyes, baby. You haven't lost everything, not Mark, not me. We haven't lost it all." And with her compassionate loving words entering my mind I drifted of to a peaceful sleep still embraced in Arizona's arms. _


	2. Absolute

This is the second one-shot of the series and I really hope you enjoy it! Reviews, constructive criticism, and ideas welcome. I decided to write this one entirely from Callie's point of view because I thought it was more appropriate for the situation, sorry if that was a disappointment for some of you. This one takes place during episode 6.08.

_Author's Update: I received a very helpful review for this chapter telling me that this was pretty plagerism because I used the exact lines and scene from the show. I think that this reviewer was absolutely correct. Obviously, not a good idea on my part. I wanted express what was going on in Callie's head during the scene. **It will definitely not be happening ever again!** But I really hope that you will accept my apology and continue reading my story. **Thanks again for your help and support.**_

_ ~ Color._

Two. Absolute

"I've seen this one before, the girl she gets away.  
Everybody knows it, but no one tries to stop it."  
- Absolute, The Fray

As I walk into the apartment I know it's bad. She's sitting silent in an arm chair in the living room. I can tell by her posture, the look that's in her eye, everything about her in this moment. It's not her. It's terrified, defensive, stubborn Arizona who only shows when absolutely necessary. It's all a defence mechanism.

"I left you messages." her voice is gruelling. I can see the force she uses getting up out of the chair. I brace for impact of an arguement.

"I was in surgery." I reply. The neurons in my brain are firing a million times a second because I'm scared. I know how much Arizona hates being this way. I'm scared something has broken her breathtakingly unique spirit and left this Arizona in its place.

"I don't care. I operated on Wallace tonight, even when I knew better. I keep retracing every step, every suture. I keep going over it and over it." Her voice is still harsh but I can hear the wavering there that most would dismiss.

"He didn't make it." I interrupt simply because this is the only reason I think of that would cause her to be this way. Wallace has always been more student than patient to Arizona.

"No, he did, he's in recovery. That's not the point. What I need from you tonight was a little support for once. And you weren't there." Her words are like poison being injected into my system.

"Okay, you're scared." I state truthfully, I'm hoping this will wake her up out of her current state. "So you're picking a fight, I get that." Her face changes from anger and slight contempt to shock.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I've helped you through crisis after crisis and for once I thought that I could come here tonight so that I could get something." Her words are cut off by Christina and Owen entering the apartment abruptly letting out anger along the way.

I try to digest what she's saying to me as she's distracted by them. I've seen it before. It is exactly as it was before. I realize I haven't changed. Everything she's saying may be coming out now out of fear, of anger, and of desperation but it's all entirely true. I'm still the selfish, pitiful Callie who makes her husband pick her or his best friend, who chooses the woman who had an affair with her husband over the woman who opened her eyes, the Callie who ruins her own life and everyone else's in the process just by simply living her life. I don't want to do this to her. I want to be the invincible, bad ass Callie that actually knows how to treat people. The Callie I was before George, before Erica, before any of it.

I should have been there for her, as soon as I got out of that surgery I should told her I was sorry and that I was there for her. I should have told her how amazing she was. I should have told her how much I loved her. It hits me. I love her. I love Arizona, I do love her.

Before I know it Christina drags me and Arizona in to her fight with Owen.

"Wait, what child?" her voice is stern and concerned. Owen quickly catches her up on the situation with Hillary's surgery. "And you didn't tell me?"

Her attention has now redirected itself back in my direction. "Well, I was going to but you were all like tell me I'm great, tell me I'm great." The words leave my mouth and I instantly regret them.

Why am I such an insensitive person? Here she is standing in front of me telling me exactly how she feels and that is all I could say. My actions are building the support to her accusation and tearing down my confidence. She's standing here in front of me terrified hoping that I'll take her in my arms, hold her tight and tell her everything will be alright. But of course being my selfish, pitiful self I try and pass the blame off on her and her anger when I should be comforting her and telling her how much I need her. How much I love her.

It hits me, like a slap in the face. I love her. I love Arizona, I do.

Her pager goes off, bringing me back to the scene in front of me. Something along the lines of "I have to go, I have a patient" leaves her mouth.

I'm not sure of what she has said because all I can think of is how can I fix this. Her footsteps are now echoing through my mind, I turn to watch her back as she walks away from me. It's all I can do because I'm to afraid to do what I really want to.

All I want to do is take her hand in mine and tell her how I really feel. I want to tell that I'm willing to do what ever she wants me to, what ever she needs me to. I'll be the woman who acts like a hopelessly in love teenager and stand outside her door in the pouring rain throwing pebbles at her window just waiting for her to open up so I can scream out to her and tell her how much I'm in love with her. I want to tell her that I'd do anything, for her.

But I don't say a word because I've seen it before; because no matter what you say, she gets away. I don't try and stop her. I merely watch the door slam sombrely behind her and pray we'll alright.


	3. Author's Note

I received an interesting review from CalzonaMojoFan recently on my last chapter and I would just like them to know that they're right, thank you, and I apologize. I was trying to write out what must have been going through Callie's mind at that moment and I decided to keep the lines from the show to make it more canon; obviously, not a the most original idea! Without doubt, I'm not going to do that again. So again, to all of you I apologize. I will have a brand new original chapter up soon! =D Thanks for all of your support!

~ Color!


	4. You Found Me

I decided to switch it up again and write entirely from Arizona's point of view for this one. Also, this does not take place during any episode of Grey's Anatomy; it takes place about half a year later after "Blink", episode 6.11. Also, I obviously do not own Kraft Dinner, Kraft does, thank goodness for Kraft. _And italics is a dream sequence! _So with out any further a due, here it is. Hope you enjoy! =D

Three. You Found Me

"Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me.  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded."

You Found Me, The Fray

**May 12****th****, 2010**

_I'm standing in the hangar. I stare down at my feet. I can't bear to look up. I can feel my nails ripping my skin. I can hear the sound of military issued boots marching down the tarmac and the last post echoing through the hangar. I take a long-needed deep breath and do the unthinkable._

_I look up from my classic black Mary Jane flats. My eyes take in the room. My father's arms are wrapped around my sobbing mother's shoulders sheltering her. My eyes are now drawn to the sight of the American flag. The flag is draped over something I have prayed I would never see. My brother's coffin._

My eyes jolt open. Tomorrow is the day I anxiously wait for every year. Ever since three years ago I take the day of from work, sit in my unlit apartment alone, never answer the phone and eat more Kraft Dinner than anyone should be able to, Kraft Dinner was always his favorite. But this year, it's different. This year I don't know what to do.

I lie here in bed with sleeping Calliope's arm loosely wrapped around me, trying to come up with a plan. I've already cleared having the day off with the Chief but other than that I'm lost. I can't climb out of bed as soon as the clock hits twelve as I normally would. I can't because I know when Calliope woke up she'd be terrified.

All I begin to think about is the boxes of Kraft Dinner I have hidden in the bottom of the kitchen cupboard. I have the urge to wake up Calliope and have her make it with it me.

I roll over to face the clock. Its 11:58, I can feel my stomach begin to churn and a cold sweat creep over my body. I slowly release her hold on me and begin my yearly routine without a second thought.

I quickly, but quietly make my way into the bathroom. I manage to shut the door and lift the toilet seat while bringing myself to the floor before emptying my stomach contents into it. I wipe the sweat off my forehead and reminisce from my lips before flushing the toilet.

**May 13****th**** 2010**

I manage to pull myself off the floor before I look at the clock on the bathroom wall. 12:02. The day was here. I run the cold water and splash it in my face. I place my hands to brace myself on the sink and look into the mirror. Instead of my own face I see his.

I see the buzz cut hair the identical shade as my own. I'm looking into chocolate brown eyes rather than my own light blue eyes staring back. The small freckles across the bridge of my nose are gone; they're replaced by a permanent tan line from sunglasses. I look away from the mirror, I can't bring myself to continue looking at his face and comparing it to my own. I take a deep breath just as I did that day in the hangar and walk away from the mirror, never looking back.

* * *

I'm ripping open unopened boxes of my things. I'm wiping away the tears that are streaming down my face as I pull out numerous family albums. Before I know it I'm lying on the living room floor with pictures of him surrounding me; my third bowl of Kraft Dinner in placed on the coffee. I'm not even trying to stop the tears anymore. I've given up.

I hear Calliope wake with a start. "Ari?" I can barely hear her hushed voice. I don't speak, instead the sobs start. "Arizona?"

I hear her get up out of bed, my sobs get uncontrollably get louder. I hear her pace quicken. As she appears in the doorway I turn away from her. I can't bring myself to look her in the eye.

"Arizona, it's okay." I watch her move some of the photos from behind me. I feel her lie down next to me, snaking her arm around my waist.

"Calliope, I" are the only words I get out of my mouth before she shushes me. I can feel her breath on my neck; which causes me to become calmer and my sobbing to stop. "No, I need to say this."

"Okay, honey. Let it all out." her voice is patient and honest as she starts playing with my hair to soothe me.

"Calliope, I wanted to say thank you." I pause and take another deep breath. "You took the time to look for me, the real me. You've found the self I used to know, the Arizona I was before everything happened. You've made me myself again. I'm so thankful that you're the one who found me. You're there for me when I don't even know I need you, but you know I do."

I take a breath as I take her hand in my own interlocking our fingers. I reach out for the 70's style photo album and pull it close to me. I flip to the third page, pulling out my favorite picture of Calliope and I. It was the photo she took of us together on my birthday last year. She was wearing a silly party hat on head with a goofy smile on her face to match. I quickly hand her the photo and cover the slot where it just was.

"Do you know why this is my favorite picture of us?" I ask her, my voice ringing with sincerity.

"I have no idea, why?" I can feel her shake her head as she answers.

"It's because this is the day that I realized that I didn't want to spend my life with anyone but you." I can hear her breath hitch, causing a wide smile for spread across my face.

I slip my fingers back into the photo slot and pull out the most important purchase I've ever made. A gold ring decorated with a diamond between two sapphires.

"I want today to be a day that I remember for more than what happened three years ago. I want today to be the day I remember as one of the happiest days of my life. Marry me."

With those words I can start to feel Calliope's tears seep through the shoulder of my shirt. Before I know it my head is echoing with of one the best words of the English language, "Yes."

* * *

Now, I hope all of you enjoyed that! And on a somewhat of a sad note, this will be my last update possibly until next weekend. I have exams all next week and I really need to buckle down and study. But you never know I might just upload one more if I get enough inspiration. 'Til then!

~ Color!


	5. Say When

I'm glad that I was able to get in a chapter before midterms start on Monday. I wrote this in one sitting so I'm really hoping there's no grammatical errors, sorry in advance if there are. This one is from Callie's point of view and takes place right after the end of episode 6.12; it's just a sweet moment that I wished had actually happened. I really thought that Callie having the chicken pox was hilarious, but I was kind of rotted with Arizona lying to her about not having chicken pox before but I get her point, so what can you do? I really hope you enjoy it!

"And my own to hands will comfort you tonight, tonight. Say when.

And my own two arms will carry you tonight, tonight."

Say When, The Fray

Four. Say When

"I don't want you get the chicken pox, they're horrible. It's worse then the time I fell down a flight of stairs as a kid. I know understand why they whine so much they get them, the poor things." I say, serving her a glass of honesty. I don't think I'd be able to handle watching perky, innocent Arizona suffer through this.

"I'll be fine." she says with her infamous optimism. "So besides for the itching and I hope not scratching, how was your day?"

As she says the word scratching my skin feels like it's on fire. My mind skips the fact that my hands are in mitts make of some form of gauze and I immediately try to scratch my arm. "Arizona!" I whine, "Why did you have to say the S-word?"

I feel her take my hand in her own, "Don't scratch, Calliope. It'll scar. And yes, I heard that you think that scars are bad ass but think about it, honey. An adult who gets scars from the chicken pox, you don't want them to think you're a wimp, do you?" I can hear her laugh echo through the room.

"I see your point." I chuckle. "But it's so freaking itchy. How the heck do you stand it?" I'm honestly curious.

"Well let me do it, I won't give you scars. I promise" She kisses my temple which brings a goofy grin across my face.

I can feel her arms being to rub up and down my sides and the burning starts to transition into smouldering; the pain slowly, but surely easing off. I can sense the tension leaving my facial expression.

"Is that better?" Arizona's voice is ringing with satisfaction, and something I can only name as is pride.

I can help but release a content sigh, "Definitely. You're so much better at this than, Mark. Not even comparable. You have a gift."

"Thank you. I've never done it before, I must be a natural." she says in a slightly cocky tone, I know she's only talking like this to make me laugh. She knows how funny I think she is.

"Well that's a good thing, our k-" I bite my tongue before I even finish the word, hoping she didn't hear the last half of my sentence.

"What was that last bit? I only caught the first part of your sentence." Her voice is drowning with curiosity.

"Nothing, I was just mumbling to myself as always." I let out a fake laugh that I'm hoping will fool her, it's a whim; she knows me better than that.

I can hear her take in deep breath before she begins to speak. "You were about to say kids weren't you?" I can feel her hand on my arm begin to get slightly clammy.

My reflex responses respond for me before I can even think, "No! You're kidding right?" I'm laugh and lie through my teeth.

Her lets go of my arm and starts playing with my hair; it's her nervous habit, she plays with my hair instead of her own. "Calliope." I can't help but wince at my name. I know I have to come clean with her now.

"Fine, I admit it. I was going to say something involving kids but it's obviously way too early to be having this conversation." I emphasize.

I don't know what to she's going to say, I expect a lie saying that it was okay that I said that and her to get up and leave the room. "It's okay," My head is telling my heart to brace for impact. "Just say what you were going to say." Her voice is honest; instead of playing with my hair she's now running her fingers through it trying to relax me.

"What I was going to say was," I pause to take a deep breath that I know I'll need. "That our kids are going to love when they get the chicken pox." I can feel the blush creep across my face. "Like I said, it's way too early for us to be having this conversation." I say before subtly bury my face in my pillow trying to hide from her, not caring how much I know it's not going to help.

"See that wasn't so hard to say now was it?" Her voice is still surprising calm. "In theory, you're right. It is kind of early to be having this conversation. But for us you're wrong, it's okay for me to having this conversation right now, because I'm having it with you." I feel her hand on my jaw, slowly bringing me to look at her face for the first time.

Her eyes are filled with compassion; I've seen this look before. The night of her birthday, the first time she told me she loved me. Her voice interrupts my thoughts. "I thought I was the only one who was thinking about this. I thought it was only me picturing little brown haired children running around a back yard with a swing set. I've never been on the same page as any other person before. But I we are. And I'm so thankful for that, because I love you too much to not want those things with you." Her eyes are now filling with tears, and I don't think I've ever been so happy to see a person cry before.

"I am so glad you just said that. You're definitely not the only one, but I think you got one detail wrong, you meant blonde right?" I chuckle before I kiss away the tears that are now rolling down her face.

Her laugh is echoing the room again, "We'll figure that all out later, honey. I just know that they'll love when you make the best chicken piccata of existence for them. For now let's just focus on you getting to sleep, okay?" She kisses my forehead and gives me her distinguished smile.

"Okay" I simply reply, my voice ringing with happiness as she pulls the sheets over us.

"Calliope?" I feel her arm wrap around my waist.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Arizona." I take her hand between my two gauze covered hands and shut my eyes, hoping that tomorrow was just as good as today.


	6. Never Say Never

I'm sorry I haven't updated since last weekend but exams have been filling my mind, only one more! But I just needed to get away to the lovely world of fanfiction for a little while. So I hope that everyone else who is writing exams' exams have been going well. I pretty much had my ass handed to me by my third level French exam but that's beside the point.

This one shot is written from Arizona's point of view and occurs about a month after my previous one-shot for chapter three. I hope you all enjoy it! Reviews are appreciated! =D

Five. Never Say Never

"Younger now than we were before,  
Don't let me go, don't let me go."  
- Never Say Never, The Fray

Tonight was a rough night; back to back late surgeries plus a consult on a neuro case. To say I was beating tired was an understatement. I was thankful that my apartment with Calliope was only across from the hospital, rather than having to take the twenty minute car ride like I used to.

I quickly put my key in the lock and open the door, I only now notice the time because of the clock on the side table in the living room. The bright red numbers read 12:46 am. I can't help but curse to myself. Calliope was likely already asleep after her twenty hour shift ended around two hours ago.

I shut the door and throw my keys on the counter before I become aware of noise coming from our bedroom. I quickly discard the files in my arms and head straight for the distraction.

As I stand in the doorway, I find the source of the noise. Calliope is twisting and turning in our bed. Instead of her usual light snore, I hear laboured breaths and small cries.

She actually looks like a newborn for the first time. She looks like a young child having a nightmare for the first time. Terrified and lost in her thoughts; completely unaware that she isn't in reality. I focus on her face; you can visibly see the pain she's in without reading her face, her brow furrowed, her teeth clenched.

I can't help but hesitate. I feel like that sixteen year old girl who's seeing her girlfriend cry for the first time all over again. I don't know what to do; I've held Calliope all those nights she cried because of her father and over George's death but now I don't know what to do. Crying is one thing, nightmares are another.

Screw it, I think to myself.

I kick off my shoes quickly and manage to put one knee on the bed before Calliope turns to face me and wakes with a start. Her eyes that quickly connected with mine are wide in fear, filled with tears threatening to fall. She swiftly drops her gaze and pulls her legs up so she can shield her face in her own lap.

"Calliope." I try to grab her attention again as I climb further into the bed. Instead of words I receive a barely audible moan of pain. As I reach my destination I run my fingers through her hair. "Calliope, look at me." No reply. "Callie. Look. At. Me." I hate using her nickname but I know it's the only way I'll get anything from her now.

She removes her head from her lap and looks at me. Her breath-taking russet eyes say everything without her saying a word. I can see every emotion she feels; the pain, the doubt, the fear, everything.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. You're going to have to tell me what's wrong." I say, trying to express something even though I know words aren't enough. I wipe away the hair stuck to her face with tears and sweat before taking her hand in my own. Her eyes never leave my face until now.

They dart to the answering machine on the bedside table for a moment then back to my face. I look at the answer machine more closely now and notice the red flashing light signalling there are messages in the inbox. I'm debating with myself, do I push the button or do I ask her what the message says. I look back at her and search her face for an answer. I can tell by the look on her face that she doesn't want to tell me, she wants me to hear it for myself.

I keep a strong hold on her hand with one hand and press the button with the other, preparing for anything. A somewhat familiar voice fills the room.

"Callie, this is Dr. Naomi Bennett calling. We've gotten your test results back and I'd like for you to call me back to discuss your options. My number is 565-2987, but if you get this message after office hours you can call me at 585-1926. Bye."

My stomach is now in knots and my head is swimming; I understand perfectly why she's this upset. "What did Naomi say, honey?" I ask her try to be as patient as possible. But it's not enough; I'm getting no reply from her. "No matter what Naomi said I'm still going to be here, Calliope. You know that." Kiss her forehead to assure that I'm being completely honest with her.

Her lip trembles before she begins to speak, "I-I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to call her." The tears are now falling freely down her face. "I fell asleep after hearing it and I dreamt that the test results weren't good. That we weren't going to be able to start a family like we wanted. You heard Naomi's tone, Arizona. We use that tone all the time, it doesn't mean good news."

I knew that she was right. Normally that tone doesn't mean good news, but right now I need to be optimistic, not only for Calliope but for myself as well. Ever since we got engaged we've been discussing having children. Calliope insisted on being the first to carry one of our children, I decided to let her because everyone knows the younger you are the better the chances, I may only be two years older than Calliope but I thought that we could use all the advantages we could get.

"We'll call her together tomorrow. And Calliope, you don't know that it's going to be bad news, it still can be good news. Either way, I'll still be here and we'll try again. I'll get tested, we'll try everything."

I lie down in bed and wrap my arms around her. I can't help but stare at her, even with tears running down her face she's still beautiful. Yet no matter how long I look at her she still that look that makes her like that scared little girl; the one who needs someone to hold her and tell her everything will be alright.

I give into the temptation that had been forgotten as I walked into the room and capture her lips with my own. I put everything into this kiss; everything I know that I'm unable to express with words. How much I adore her. How much I need her. Everything that will let her know everything will be alright.

As I finally pull away I give her a smile that I know makes her smile right along with me. I attempt to sit up to go put on my pyjamas so we can go to sleep but Calliope's grip on my hip stops me. I turn back to tell her that I'm going to be right back but her eyes stop me before I even open my mouth.

"Don't let me go." Her voice is so full love and tells me how much she needs me right now. I lay back down in bed and take her in my arms without complain, fully knowing that in a few moments I'll be asleep fully clothed and no matter how tired and exhausted I am I don't care how uncomfortable it will be later. She's all I need tonight.


	7. Where The Story Ends

I'm really, really, really happy about all the great reviews I have been getting from you guys, so I'd like to give you all a big thank you! Virtual chocolate chip cookies for everyone! ^_^

This one-shot is going to be written from both Callie's and _Arizona__'s_ point of view, since I haven't done that in a while. I've also decided it was time for some more happiness, but I'll let the story do the talking. It takes place approximately five months after my most recent update. There's also a little surprise that I hope you all enjoy as well!

Six. Where The Story Ends

"Trying not to lose my head,  
But I've never been this scare before."

- Where The Story Ends, The Fray

Breathe, Callie. Just breathe. I let out the breath I've been holding in while I quickly at myself in the full-length mirror. I currently feel like I need to go hide under a rock in the middle of one of Seattle's fine forests. I hate being in the spotlight, I might not seem like it but I honestly do. But thankfully I decided today was not going to be about me, it was about her; about us.

I finally take the time to take in my own reflection. My hair is just curled enough to be considered curly and pinned back slightly. My face is as pale as possible for my skin tone, all besides for the barely visible blush on my cheeks. All these things could be considered normal for a regular day, besides for one thing.

Today there's no slightly low cut top accompanied by a bad ass leather jacket and boots. Today there's a strapless black and white Victorian patterned dress and classic black matte flats.

Today is the scariest day of my life; it's taking everything for me not to pull a distinctive Torres nervous freak out. But today is also the best day of my life, today is the day I make Dr. Arizona Robbins my wife.

"Deep breaths, just take deep breaths" I say to myself, hoping it'll be enough to calm me down, knowing that it's not. I wasn't nervous when I married George, hell I wasn't even this nervous on my first date with Erica. Those things were impulses; quick and easy. But this was definitely not an impulse; this was some that was going to last forever. The thought of forever somewhat scares me but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with Arizona and that's all that matters.

I'm quickly interrupted from my thoughts as the door swings open to a suit-clad Mark. "Torres! What taking you so long? If you don't hurry up Arizona's going to be walking down the aisle and you're not going to be there waiting for her! Hurry you're ass up!" He yells at me, I can tell he's only playing with me because he knows how important today is.

As he shuts the door behind him I can't help be smile. "Thank you."

"For what, Callie?" the look on his was it absolutely quizzical.

I look him straight in the eye and say what I've been dying to say to him for the past three years. "For being here now, and for being there for me when Erica left and when George divorced me and for everything. Thank you for standing up for me and Arizona when people made comments about us or gave us looks. Thank you, Mark, thank you." My eyes are now starting to fill with tears that are threatening to roll down my face.

"Hey, hey. Stop crying, we don't need Arizona thinking that you don't want to marry her now do we?" He pulls me into a hug, with a look of utter adoration on his face. "And I don't need a thank you. I'm your best friend, besides for Arizona of course, and you know all to well that I worship the ground the two of you walk on. You changed me Callie, you two made me see that it was possible to find true love when you're not looking for it. It was the two of you that made man-whore Mark disappear and the real Mark show. So, thank you for that. How about we get this show on the road?"

As he pulls away I can't help but give him a goofy grin. "Let's do this."

"Come on, Callie. It's time for your happy ending."

I know he's right; it's just like Arizona said what seemed like yesterday. It was time for my happy ending. And my happy ending was spending the rest of my life with Arizona.

* * *

_"Get a grip, Arizona. You're marrying Calliope. It's not like you're getting dropped off in the middle of the desert somewhere. This is the happiest day of your life, stop being such a baby._ _You're marrying the woman you kissed in a dirty bar bathroom, called a newborn, and fell completely in love with. How could it get any better? It can't, just relax. You're going to give Calliope her happy ending, they happy ending that the two of you want." I say to myself, staring at my reflection in the mirror._

_My mind instantly travels outside of the present. I picture Calliope and me sitting on a porch swing on the back porch watching our kids playing on a swing set. I can see us sitting in the front row of every recital, game and graduation. I can see us handing out Christmas presents to our kids, watch them grow up, having grand children, growing old together. _

_"You ready, sweetie?" I turn away from the mirror to be face to face with my father, he's decked out in his military uniform with a freshly buzzed hair cut and a smile plastered on his face. _

_"As ready as I'll ever be." I say with an identical smile. _

_He takes my hand and looks at me with a completely straight face. "You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to honey. We can go home right now if you want?"_

_I laugh because no matter how scared I am at this very moment the thought of leaving Calliope at the alter is completely ridiculous. "No, Daddy. I love her. It's just the cold feet talking. As soon as I see Calliope I'll be perfectly relaxed."_

_"You know I love you right?" My father's face brightens with my confession._

_"And I am so thankful for that. I'm so glad that you and mom accept me for who I am and support my decision to marry Calliope. You both are going to be the best grandparents this kid could ask for." I stop myself from saying anything more. I know how excited Calliope was to tell everyone tonight at the reception but I just couldn't keep it from him any longer._

_"You're, you're" My father was utterly speechless._

_"Yes, I am." My eyes are now beginning to fill with tears. _

_"Is it, I don't know how to ask this." His eyes are now mirroring my own._

_"No, Dad. It's not 'mine', I'm carrying Calliope's baby. Don't worry, Dad, you know I'll love them just as much as if they were genetically mine. Calliope's also insisting on me carrying one of my own children or more than just one. We haven't settled on a number yet." I say with a chuckle._

_"God, I'm so proud of you. You were always the strong one, out all of your siblings growing up even though you were the second youngest you were always the strongest. You'd fight like hell to get what you want and for what you believed in. You still do. And I'm so proud of you for that, I'm so thankful you're the person I raised you to be. And we're going to go get you what you want, your happy ending with Callie." He takes me by the hand like he did when I was a little girl and begins to lead me to into the lobby of the church. _

_And with being the most scared I've ever been, I'd have to admit I've never been so happy either._


	8. Enough For Now

Again, I'm really glad you all are enjoying my work. There are three more one shots in this series after this one and I've noticed that there's been some interest in me writing about Callie and Arizona as parents and I would like to know if you all would like me to attempt a story on it's own after this series is complete about that. I'd love your feedback on that, so let me know! Please? =] I didn't plan on updating again so soon but this one just popped in my head and wouldn't leave, and I didn't want to just have it lying around on my computer for a few days either, so here you go. Hope you enjoy! :)

This is written from Arizona's point of view and takes place during episode 6.05, "Invasion", it's a missing moment, or well three.

Seven. Enough For Now

"The daughter's father watches,  
Quietly we assume."

- Enough For Now, The Fray

This isn't what it I think it is, I'm seeing things. I do not see him sitting outside the conference room watching Calliope. I blink a few times to be sure. I thought I must be wrong but there he is.

Mr. Carlos Torres; sitting in a chair outside the conference room just watching his own daughter as she cries. He's silent but his eyes say it all; they're moist with tears that don't fall. No, he's too proud for that.

I can't help but stare at him. There she is wearing her heart on her sleeve but he only sees his disgrace, his embarrassment, his shame, his failure. He doesn't see the kind, compassionate, strong woman I fell in love with; the real Calliope. He doesn't see his daughter.

He doesn't know how many nights I've spent holding her, trying to calm her as she cries herself to sleep. He doesn't know how many hours she's work to keep herself a float. He doesn't know how many times she's stood up for herself and our relationship.

He doesn't see that she's as in as much pain as he is. He doesn't see how much she wants him to respect her and love her. He doesn't see how much she wants him to see her as his daughter again. He doesn't see that she loves me, and that I love her back even more.

While I'm in this frame of mind I can't help but ask myself does he know all the things that make Calliope 'Calliope' like I do. Does he know that she needs to have her triple-triple coffee at least once every six hours or she can't function? Does he know that she has the habit of twirling her pen in her fingers when she's thinking of what to write on patient's charts? Does he know that she lightly when she sleeps from twelve at night 'til three in the morning then it just stops? Does he know that she was willing to almost make a fool out of herself twice because she wanted to be with me?

The painful thing is that I know the answer to all these questions. It's "No, he doesn't."

He doesn't know her anymore. He only knows the fake Calliope; the one who acts like she's a bad ass to make it through the day and to keep her pride in a reasonable shape. The Calliope she is around everybody else, everybody but me. She may be his daughter, but I know her better. I know how much this is killing her inside whilst he is clueless. And that's what's killing me.

I avert my gaze, trying to let it go. But my eyes catch Calliope sitting behind glass walls a few feet away. She's there with her head in her hands, praying. Praying for forgiveness for something she shouldn't have to be forgiven for and for her father to understand and respect her for who she is; to love her.

It's taking everything for me not to rush in there and comfort her, but right know I know this is something she needs to do for herself. I know how much she needs to prove to herself that she's not making a mistake and that really does believe all the things she says.

But he doesn't see his daughter praying, he only sees a sinner begging.

* * *

I've spoken my peace and prayed it's enough. I've never had that conversation with any of my ex-girlfriends parents so prepare me for that, but that doesn't matter. He knows now. He knows exactly how much I love her.

I'm hoping he understands now that if he's going to keep coming back her picking fights with her it's going to force be to stand up to him for her. I'm going to have to turn into to the Arizona who learned to fight dirty on the playground because of her name, the Arizona I haven't been since I was the teenager girl who yelled at her girlfriend's best friend because they didn't accept her.

I shake my head, "How can he not see how amazing she is? How could he just ignore the fact that he's supposed to love her no matter what?" I mumble under my breath as I open my locker door.

The first thing that catches my attention as I open the locker is a light purple sticky note stuck next to the picture of Calliope and I on the door of my locker. I peel it off before reading it.

_Arizona,_

_Got off my shift early! Will be waiting for you at home, bring ice cream please? =]_

_Love you!_

_Callie_

Great, ice cream. Ice cream never means anything good. Why can't people let her have her happy ending? She deserves it more than anyone, after everything she's been through. After changing I can't help but slam my locker door in frustration. I sigh in defeat knowing perfectly well the rest my night will be a rough one consisting of crying, cuddling, serious conversations and Rocky Road ice cream.

I can still remember the first time a night like this happened; I had taken Calliope as French Vanilla type of girl, turns out I was wrong, vanilla actually makes her sick yet she ate it anyways because she didn't want me to feel bad. Ever since the morning after I will never be able to eat any type of vanilla ice cream again.

As I walked out of the hospital I couldn't help but smile a little, it still amazing me that she was willing to eat something that makes her sick so I wouldn't feel bad. Tonight that would not be happening.

* * *

"Calliope," I barely get the words out of my mouth before Calliope comes running towards me pulling me into a bone scrunching embrace. "Calliope, are you okay? I brought your favorite." I say to her trying to get her to calm down.

She lets go of me and laughs, yet her eyes are starting to fill with tears. "We're not going to need that tonight, Arizona. Just put it in the freezer for Christina." She takes me by the hand and starts pulling me further into the apartment.

"Calliope, what do you mean? What's going on?" I say as I notice a bottle of champagne and two plates of Calliope's famous chicken picatta sitting on the breakfast nook.

"We don't need ice cream, because it's over. He, he," Calliope starts to cry, yet there's still an amazing smile on her face. It takes her a moment to compel herself but she finally gets her words out. "He accepted me, Arizona. He accepted us. He said things that I would have thought I'd only hear in my wildest dreams."

I put my bag the counter, a smile plastered on my face. As I turn around to tell her how happy I am and how proud I am of her I feel her lips on mine and her arms around my waist. I kiss her back, letting her know how much I love her in the one of the best ways. She starts to pull away but I pull her back, not wanting to let go. And I don't let go until the need for oxygen becomes inevitable.

"No more overtime hours in the ER, no more of you coming home to your girlfriend being a complete blubbering mess and keeping you awake when you're exhausted, no more of you having to get me ice cream," I cut her off with a kiss because I know where she's going with this. "Uh, hello? I was talking." She's not too impressed.

"I know you were. And I'm stopping you because I know what you're trying to say and you don't have to say them. You don't need to say them because I'd do all again in a heartbeat. I'd do it all again, for you." I state simply.

"Really?" she's somewhat shocked.

"Did you not notice that I brought home Rocky Road ice cream for you?" I laugh.

"Awe, you're the best." She kisses my forehead. "Now let's get you some of piccatta before it gets cold." The pulls out a chair for me with her beautiful smile on her face.

As I sit down, giving Calliope the biggest smile I can, I can't help but thank Mr. Torres under my breath. Because he finally sees her.


	9. Ungodly Hour

Again, thank you for your reviews and support. I really hope you all read the prologue to my sequel to this story. I thought I'd give you something to work up some anticipation for it. (:

This one is written from Callie's point of view and takes place about a month after episode 6.12, "I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked". It's a tad bit shorter than my usual but I hope you enjoy it anyhow!

Eight. Ungodly Hour

"And I am short on words, knowing what's occurred,  
She begins to leave because of me."  
- Ungodly Hour, The Fray

"How could you? Callie, how could you do that to me?" Arizona's painful questions are ringing through my ears. "You promised that it'd never happen again!" Her voice is now raised to a yell.

I mentally cringe at her using my nickname before I open my mouth to answer, and then close it again. I don't even know what to say. Now is not the time for excuses. Think Callie, think. My mind is drawing blanks.

"You know what, don't even say anything." She bends over and pulls her suitcase from underneath our bed, throwing it on top of it. She quickly turns around and pulls open the top drawer of her dresser.

"What are you doing?" are the only words that come out of my mouth. I instantly regret even speaking because she starts yelling again.

"You know what I'm doing! I'm leaving! And don't expect a goodbye, Callie." She's now taking clothes from drawers faster than what seems possible. Her last words hit a nerve. The tears I didn't even know that had formed are now rolling down my face. I can feel my chest tighten, and my ability to breathe seems to have been taken away.

"Don't do this." Why aren't the right words coming out? Why are only the last thoughts in my mind only coming out? Why can't I tell her that I love her and that I'm sorry? Why can't I tell her the things I need to?

"No, Callie. I'm going to do this. I'm going to do this because of sick of this. I'm sick and tired of trying you not being there. If you're not spending time with Mark, you're still trying to prove to everyone you deserve to be an attending, you're taking surgeries that could be by done by someone else. You're putting everyone else ahead of me." Angry tears are now flooding her eyes. "I'm tired of it." She slams the dresser drawers and begins taking her things out the nightstand on her side of the bed.

I understand why she's so angry. It's because she's right.

I picked up an extra two surgeries I could have let a resident do tonight, if that wasn't bad enough, instead of coming home to her I went out for drinks with Mark for the third night in a row. But that wasn't the root of the problem. I missed a page from her today; I didn't answer her when I should have.

"I'm sorry." They are the only sensible words I'm able to form right now. I try to say more but I'm cut off by her harsh words again.

"But sorry isn't enough. Not this time, Callie." She picks up a framed photo of us; she stares at it for a moment before putting it back. "What happened to us? What happened to that girl who through me a surprise party for my birthday and stayed up waiting for me to come home from work? What happened to you?" She looks up at me, signalling her questions weren't rhetorical.

"I'm not letting you get away. I'm not letting you walk away from me like she did. You're not leaving because of me. I love you too much to let you." I grab her hand as she reaches out to do up her suitcase. I loosen my grip on her hand and cradle it with both of my hands.

"I'm going to be that girl again because that's the girl you fell in love with. And you deserve that, you deserve better from me." I pause to breathe, to make sure my words don't all come out as one big word. "I'm tearing down all the walls, Arizona. I'm done trying to be the bad ass everyone sees, the one they thought who would try and beat Izzie Stevens to a bloody pulp because she had an affair with George. I want them to see who you see. I want them to see me." I let out a deep breath, praying she understands.

With her other hand she begins to take her clothes out of the suitcase. "Okay." Her voice is barely audible but to me it's the only thing I hear. The ambulance sirens from outside are gone, the loud music from the nosy neighbour is gone, all I hear is her.

I stare at her with a look of complete shock and confusion on my face, complete agape. When her eyes meet mine I know she's not lying. Even though they're filled with tears, the hurt and anger is gone. Arizona wraps her other hand around my own, "That was all I need to hear."

She pulls me closer; her lips brush over my own for a moment before completely capturing them. I can feel her tears merging with my own. I run my tongue over bottom lip trying to savour the taste of her, as if it would be the last time the last time. I let go of her hands and wrap one arm around her waist while placing my other hand on her cheek. I want to remember this moment for the rest of my life. A moment of complete clarity; knowing she was exactly what I wanted for the rest of my life.

As we finally pull apart due to the need for oxygen I hear a content sigh coming from Arizona. I smile at her hoping that tonight would be the last night like this, the first and last night she planned on leaving. "Promise me. Promise me that you meant you said and you didn't say it just because you were scared I was leaving, promise me that you would have said it eventually." She's now looking into my eyes hopefully.

"I can promise you that I meant everything that I said, but I won't lie to you and say that I wasn't scared, because I was. I was terrified of losing the only thing that matters to me. You." I don't pause for a breath because I'm afraid she'll misunderstand. I kiss her forehead and wrap my arms around her protectively, because I don't want to let her go.

My blank drawing mind is now filled with visions of our future and everything it can and will be. It's flooded with images of us buying a house together, having children, and grandchildren; everything I could ever dream of. All because she's not leaving tonight, she's staying; because of me.


	10. We Build Then We Break

This is the second last chapter for this story, I'm kind of sad that it's going to be over D=. But I've enjoyed the run very much, and I'd like to thank all of you for your words of encouragement and support. I hope you enjoy!

This one is from Arizona's point of view and takes about a month before their wedding.

Nine. We Build Then We Break

"I don't know you, but I know what you did to her.  
She told me and I happen to believe her too."  
- We Build Then We Break, The Fray

"Calliope? Are you listening?" My words don't seem to enter her brain. She's holding her coffee cup close to her slightly agape mouth. Her eyes are not focussed on my at all; they're staring past me to what I'm assuming is the entrance to the cafeteria.

"I, I have to go." Tears are beginning to form in her eyes. She nearly trips over her chair as she gets up, slamming it into the table as she leaves.

"Calliope!" I call out to her, hoping she'll at least glance back in my direction. But she doesn't; she just keeps on walking away at an almost running pace.

I don't follow her; I turn around to meet the distant gaze of the person who entered the cafeteria just moments before. Her face is not familiar but her features; wavy medium length blonde hair, blue eyes, broad shoulders, athletic frame. I've heard these features be described to me countless times by numerous people. Each time they were describing someone who made Calliope the way she was; made her fearful of love and terrified of being left. They were describing someone they once considered a surgical god; Erica Hahn.

She doesn't focus on my face just yet, first she just watches Calliope half run away from her. By the time she looks at me my face ahs changed from a look of shock to disgust. Dr. Hahn automatically picks up on my distaste and a look of confusion washes over her face. I leave the cafeteria without another thought. I'm done standing here giving her dirty looks. I'm needed elsewhere; Calliope needs me.

* * *

"Come on Calliope, answer my freaking page." I utter under my breath. I had paged her almost ten minutes ago. I'm standing at nursing station trying to think of the places she could be. She wasn't in the Attending's lounge, her office, "our" on-call room, or the ER. I was running out of places to look.

Mark walking out of an examine and takes notice of me, "Arizona, have you"

I cut him out without thinking. "No, Mark. I have not seen Calliope. I've been looking for her for the past ten minutes and I can't find her." I pinch the bridge to try and relieve the tension headache I feel coming on.

"I'm sorry I asked." his voice is genuinely sincere, which even for the new Mark was an uncommon occurrence. "But I'd thought you'd like to know that she's in the woman's bathroom in the ER." A slight smile comes across his face.

"I already checked the washroom, Mark." I'm being coming slightly annoyed now.

"I mean the public washroom, not the staff washroom."

Thank god I know where she is. "Thank you, Mark." I place a hand on his shoulder for a moment before heading down to the ER.

As I enter the stairwell, I can't help but think of the time I kissed her only three feet from were I stand. I remember how hesitant Calliope was about public displays of affection at first but that day she didn't hesitate for a moment. It was that moment that made me sure I wasn't making a mistake with her. It made me sure she had been right; I had been missing out on the experience she had to give. I wasn't about to let the reappearance of Erica Hahn ruin all the experiences we'd yet to experience together. I wasn't going to let her ruin our future.

* * *

I find the public washroom just inside the ER, as I enter I hear Calliope's sobs echo the room. I find one stall door tightly shut.

"Calliope." My voice is gentle, because I know how much she's hurting right now. "Calliope, I know you're in there. You know I'm here for you no matter what. You don't even have to say anything to me, just let me hold you. Please, can you do that, for me?" I'm praying that she'll open the stall door because an emotionally unstable Calliope is not the most rational and I don't want her do so anything that could hurt her even more. I hear the lock turn as she opens the door; the sobbing never ceasing.

As the door fully swings open I finally see how bad it is. She's even more physically upset now then she was when her father visited before he accepted her. Her eyes are bloodshot and her normally naturally tanned cheeks are red and lined with mascara tear lines. Her hands are in her hair, as if she's trying to keep her head together. She needs me.

I walk into the stall with her and wrap both of my arms around her waist. Calliope immediately buries her face into my neck; her tears are now running down my chest, wetting my navy scrub shirt. I run my fingers through her hair, trying to let her know that I'm there for her as if she doesn't already know.

"She was, she was." Her words are barely coherent, as she mumbles them into my chest.

"Its okay, Calliope. You don't need to explain to me. You'd explained it enough already. Just breathe, honey, just breathe." I can't help but tighten my grip on her waist slightly as I kiss the top of her head. We stand here for what feels like forever before her tears begin to subside and I decided to speak again. "I wouldn't say this if I didn't think it was necessary, Calliope, but I think you need to talk to her."

She pulls away from my, actually lifting my arms off her. "Arizona, are you crazy?" I can hear the anger in her voice; she's completely misunderstanding what I'm saying. "I can't talk to the woman who just left me without even a goodbye. I was a mess for months Arizona. You off all people should know that."

"Calliope," I place a comforting hand on her arm to show her I don't mean to hurt her. "I mean that you need to talk to her _because_ she left in that way. You deserve to have the choice to ask her why and all the questions you ever wanted to. You need closure, Calliope. You need to do this so that we can forget all about her, so we can get married and have the future we want without me having to worry about you. You know how much I hate to see you upset. And with your father being able to finally accept us I thought we were past that speed bump, but I guess not. Calliope, you talking to her is the last hurdle. After that you can have clean slate. We can have our future together without anything from the past getting in the way. Do you understand me?" I realize that it's a lot for her to digest but she needs to understand that I need her to do this, not only her but for us.

"Okay." After giving me a single word to prove she understood, I'm caught off guard by her lips capturing my own. The kiss is soft and loving but I can still feel the fire and passion behind it. As she pulls away my favorite words escape from her mouth, assuring me that we're going to have the future we dreamed of.

* * *

Standing at the main nurses' station in the surgical wing, a set of red scrubs catch my attention out of the corner of my eye. Dr. Erica Hahn is coming down the hallway and I can feel her eyes on me. I'm going to have a confrontation on my hands, any second; I can feel it.

As she reaches the nurses' station she takes an audible sigh. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Her voice is cold and filled with anger.

"I may not know you but I know exactly what you did to her, Dr. Hahn. You left her. You left her and she turned into a complete mess, she was just a shell of who she used to be. She told me everything, everything you ever did that hurt her. And I know how hard it for her with you being her. And I need her to face her fears and realize that it's not her fault, that she actually deserves to happy and to be love without being afraid." I pause because I notice that the look on her face changed. The anger has disappeared and shock is left in its place. "I need to see that because she's the love of my life. I'm her fiancée, Arizona Robbins."

And with those words I leave Erica Hahn behind me, praying I never have to see a pair of red scrubs ever again.


	11. Happiness

Sadly, this is the last one shot in this series. It was one hell of a ride, but I assure you loved everyone minute of it. I'd like to thank every single one of you for your reviews and support along the way. So I really hope you enjoy this last one! And please, if you enjoyed this story check out my sequel which should be updated within the next twenty four to thirty six hours. Thanks again!

This last one is from Callie's point of view, because I thought it was appropriate for this song. _Also the italics are a flashback but I just broke it up into pieces._

Ten. Happiness

"Happiness is like the old man told me…  
Let it go, live your life and leave it.  
Then one day, wake up and she'll be home."  
- Happiness, The Fray

Before her I had given up on happiness; I'd let the thought of love leave my mind. I was too busy trying to forget about Erica; and failing miserably. But I'm thankful for that, if I hadn't been upset that night and went into that dirty bathroom at Joe's my life and future would be completely different. I never would've had the most breathtaking, awaking kiss I've ever had in my life. I had woken up that morning thinking that today would be just as bad as yesterday or even worse. But she turned my day around, just like she did with my entire life.

But this morning was different; today I didn't wake up Callie Torres, heartbroken bad ass orthopaedic surgeon. Today I woke up as Calliope Robbins, loving compassionate wife of the most amazing, awesome woman in the world. I woke up knowing I wasn't going to wake up alone. I woke up knowing that I'd wake up and come home to her everyday for the rest of my life. I knew that when I open my eyes I would find Arizona sound asleep in my arms.

As my eyes slowly open my thoughts are proven correct. The light from the morning sun is shining on her natural blonde curls; creating a glow on her face. I can't help but smile, light snores fill the room. I never had much of a tolerance for snoring but that all changed after the countless night's Arizona stayed over. A lot of things changed because of Arizona.

* * *

"_Arizona, why are you waking me up so damn early it's not even freaking nine o'clock?" I grab her pillow and pull it down over my head, trying to block out the sunlight._

_Arizona plumbs down on the bed and pulls her pillow off my head. "Wake up, sleepyhead! Time for breakfast!" She pulls the sheets off me, making me even more annoyed._

"_I very well know that you have no cooking abilities and therefore," I turn around to finish my sentence but I'm unable to. Arizona's lips are pressed against my own; I automatically smile before kissing her back._

"_Now what were you saying?" Arizona says with smirk as she pulls away._

"_Oh, nothing. Just wondering what's for breakfast." I smile back as if I hadn't said a thing._

"_It's a surprising, okay? It'll be ready by the time you're up." she smiles and pulls herself up out of the bed._

_I grab her hand as is about to stand up. "Arizona?"_

"_Yes, Calliope." her voice is drowning with curiousness._

"_I love you." _

* * *

I can't wait any longer, "Wake up, sleepyhead." I say before placing kisses down her face until I finally reach her rosy lips. "Good morning, beautiful."

Arizona's eyes flutter open to reveal her beautiful bright cerulean eyes before she begins to kiss me back. I loved how she always kept her eyes open when I kissed her.

As she pulls away a smirk appears on her face. "Good morning, Mrs. Robbins."

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that." I chuckle.

"Good morning, Mrs. Robbins." She repeats before giving me a smile. Her dimples are showing. God, I hope at least one of our children has her dimples. "Why are you waking me up so early lately?"

"Well," I whisper into her ear as I pull her closer. "I had an epiphany that if I wake up early that means I get to spend more time with you, and that's a good thing. As a result, waking up early equals a good thing." I kiss her again quickly before she gets to say anything.

"See, now you see things the way I do. So, now what's for breakfast?" Arizona is one of those people who think breakfast is a very important part of your day and she can barely function without eating something, even if it is just an apple.

"I was thinking we could switch this up today." I couldn't help but leave her hanging. Curious Arizona is always so cute to watch.

Her eyes light up, like an intern about to scrub in on their first surgery. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I was thinking I could teach you how to make your favorite." Her smile spreads evens wider across her face. "Cinnamon French toast, because we all know that your idea of making breakfast is terrible."

"Hey! I am not that bad!" she says in joke anger.

* * *

_I walk into the kitchen to find Arizona sitting at the counter finishing pouring the milk into a bowl of Trix cereal with a proud smile on my face. How I my girlfriend ended up being so childlike I would never know. _

"_Arizona, are you kidding me?" I can't help but laugh at her. _

"_No, I'm not kidding. I told you breakfast would be ready when you got up and here it is." Before I know it the smile is wiped away and replace with a frown that looked like it belonged on a four year old rather than Arizona. "What would you call this, if it's not breakfast?"_

_I take the seat next to her because something tells me I won't be able to continue standing due to the laughter. "I would call this a diabetic coma waiting to happen not breakfast. Plus silly Arizona, Trix is for kids." _

_At this Arizona bursts into laughter. She's laughing so hard I actually have to put a hand on her leg to stop her from falling off her chair. After she stops laughing she finally speaks "God, I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you." _

_Then her lips are on my own, and before we know it the cereal is long forgotten._

* * *

I kiss Arizona's forehead before replying, "Yes, you are. Besides I'm not having my wife and child eating crappy sugary cereal when I can make them a healthier breakfast, and teach at the same time."

"Well aren't I the luckiest woman in the world?" Arizona's voice is back to it's usual breathtaking cheery self. I just laugh it off as Arizona climbs out of bed, because I would have to disagree with her.

I know that I'm the luckiest woman in history because she's made me happier than I ever thought was humanly possible. She made me believe in a type of love I thought only existed in fairy tales and legends. All because she found the person behind all the charades; she found me.


End file.
